


Scalpel

by Yamane



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Flashbacks, Frottage, Khan is all confused by real doctor, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Content, Some Fluff, Some angst, khan eating a lollipop, smut later, some smut, tatoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamane/pseuds/Yamane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au Into Darkness: After surrendered to Enterprise and having revealed which he was, Khan faints because his health is at his lowest. He is transferred to the Sick-bay where he realizes that all the doctors are not sadists in white blouses as in his childhood. McCoy, him, realizes that their prisoner, even if he isn't innocent, never had a easy life. Because Augments are tools and not humans for the rest of the world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new doctor McCoy's patient

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! It's my first fanfic published on this site ( and I still don't know how to use it perfectly then, be indulgent please ^^ ) . I already posted this chapter on fanfiction.net but in the french section because it's my native language. So feel free to correct any mistake you may find.  
> Have a good reading !

He had a headache. 

 

Khan tried to ignore the pain which was killing his head. But the headache amplified every seconds and to think became harder even for him. Hiding a grimace, Khan stood up, making some steps in his cell. He didn't had the time to worry about himself. Khan had just revealed mostly everything to the Captain. His real name, who he was and why he had acted so desperately these last hours. The Captain Kirk seemed to had a conscious he could trust. If he had to face the famous trial that Kirk wanted, perhaps his crew will be in security.

 

The Augment had a disenchanted grin. 

 

He wasn't naive. With a star-ship stuck near the Klingon's border and the Admiral Marcus certainly on the way, there wasn't much luck that the Enterprise return completely safe on Earth. 

 

A new wave of pain made him grind his teeth. 

 

He was used to suffer since his youth though. The scientists and the doctors didn't hesitated to use the Augments as guineas pigs. They were considered as objects and not humans beings. Then he had woken up in this century and he met Marcus. And it was just a new cycle of tests and tortures. 

 

At these thoughts, Khan absently put his hand on his left wrist. His fingers brushed the fabrics of the tee-shirt and the Augment felt anger invade him. Even if it means adding a new crime on his list of condemnation, he would gladly add the Admiral's murder on it. The Augment licked his dry lips with a furred tongue. He was thirsty, not having drunk since... Khan slightly frowned. He didn't remember the last time he had drunk water. He barely catch some drops during his shower, not thinking of his thirst at this moment. And for the food... He didn't had a « correct » meal since three or four days. 

 

Khan went to get back to his bench but his vision became confused. The Augment shook his head but his dizziness didn't disappear at all. Khan grimaced and tried to move again but the entire room swayed around him. Being an Augment, Khan wasn't used to recognize the symptoms of black out. He was supposed to be over this purely human function. It's only when black points appeared in front of his eyes and his vision became white during one second that he understood what happened to him. 

 

His body gave up without his decision and he collapsed on the ground of his cell. Khan tried to stand up but he couldn't move enough, feeling nauseous. 

 

Khan thought of his family before everything became black.

 

**OoOoO**

 

"What happened to him?" Asked Kirk when McCoy went out of the Sick-Bay. 

 

The guards had directly informed him when they had seen Khan faint. Kirk had first thought of it as a trap. Didn't Khan tell him he was an Augment? A being better than any humans? However, the prisoner hadn't even reacted during his transfer to the Sick-Bay. He opened his eyes just once and Kirk had been shocked to see them so empty. And his skin too. It was too white, almost translucent. Khan looked dead. Once at the Sick-Bay, Bones took care of the Augment. He required that everybody goes out and Kirk waited outside about fifteen minutes with Spock.

" He is severely dehydrated and in an almost as disturbing state of sub-nutrition." Answered Bones. "The fact he didn't fainted earlier is a miracle." 

 

Jim looked at McCoy with wide eyes. How someone in a such state could be able to massacre a Klingon's squad alone ?  The Captain shivers slightly at the idea of what Khan can make if he was in great shape...

 

"Or it's thanks to his Augment's blood." Noticed calmly Spock. 

 

"Whatever, he must have pushed his limits too far." Said the Doctor, reading Khan's analysis. 

 

"After he woke up, what are we going to do with him? Put him in the glass cell again?" Asked Kirk.

 

Bones took a moment to think, then shook his head. 

 

"No, leave him in the Sick-Bay. I have to keep an eye on his life's signs and I don't know how he will react to the perfusion." 

 

"We should put guards in the Sick-Bay." Added Spock. "He's too dangerous to being left without an escort." 

 

McCoy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 

"They will just bother me during my work. Khan is actually weak and tied, I think I can handle this." 

 

"Bones, it's may be dangerous."

 

"And it's coming from Jim Tibérius Kirk." Aswered ironicaly McCoy. 

 

Kirk couldn't help but smile. His friend was right, he wasn't the best to talk about safety. Glancing at Spock, the captain was able to read in his look – even if it was hard – that he disapproved the idea to leave the doctor alone with Khan. But Jim trusted McCoy. If he could ensure he could deal with Khan, Kirk will let him do it. 

 

"OK, but call for help if you have any problem with him."

 

"Captain, leaving the Doctor McCoy alone with the terrorist is highly illogical. Said Spock with a light frown." 

 

"The day when you will find something that is not illogical, Commander, I will be turned into a fairy." Answered McCoy, crossing his arms. 

 

Kirk wasn't able to refrain from chuckling and he decided to calm things down. They still had a ton of things to do and coulnd't be distracted for so long. He greeted Bones and took Spock with him even if the Vulcan was still displeased with the idea. Once both of them left, the Doctor made a step towards the Sick-bay door when he heard a crashing noise. McCoy frowned and opened the door quickly. 

 

**OoOoO**

 

_Khan spat some blood after several coughs. His body convulsed while it tried to regenerate. Khan was only thirteen years old but he already had the charisma of a leader. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and tried to stand up. But the poison injected in his veins was more powerful than he thought. The Doctor Kiev was testing the poisoning resistance of all the Augments. Khan had the best results so, the doctor wanted to try stronger substances. Now, she looked at the Augment with a vaguely bothered look, as if she was looking at a simple laboratory rat. That what he was for her anyway._

 

_After five minutes, Khan finally managed to get up to face the woman. The sweat pearled along his forehead and he was dizzy. But he wouldn't fall again. The Doctor Kiev fixed Khan before taking some notes._

 

_"Ten minutes to cure." She said with a pensive voice. "It could had been better."_

 

_She takes a new syringe and Khan raised automatically his sleeve. He had already refused once to do it and he had been severely punished. It was easier to obey as long as he was stuck in this laboratory. His skin had already healed but a hundred of needles have left marks before. This one would only makes one more._

 

_The memory changed._

 

_The pain, once again, was the first thing he remembered. How he had been able to stay on his legs, he still didn't know. But the collar around his neck didn't stop to sent him electrics shocks. He had been locked up into this room completely paded as in the asylums. Khan knew that he was observed through camera but he had swore not to fall. All of this was his punishment to had protected one of his sisters._

 

_He went to a check-up when he heard a girl yelling. The door was closed but he broke it easily. Khan found a doctor trying to rape Erin. He was only seventeen years old but he had been already abused by those false doctors. Khan was stronger but he had to submit to them if he wanted to stay alive. So, he taken all they could do to him without complaining. He didn't had the choice and nobody could help him. But Khan couldn't let that happened to Erin._

 

_To his family._

 

_Not if he could prevent it. Headlong, he caught the doctor by his shoulder. Khan broke the man's jaw and nose before leaving him unconscious on the floor. He took Erin's hand and they quickly left the room. His sister seemed terrified for him. She knew what happened to rebels Augments._

 

_"They will kill you for that." She murmured._

 

_"They'll never give me this pleasure."_

 

_Fifteen minutes later, guards came for him. Khan didn't resist and followed them silently. The Doctor Redwins hung on the collar abruptly, tightening it too much. Then, he pushed Khan in the cell. A second after, an electric shock took his breath away. Khan winced in pain but he refused to collapse. The Augment leaned against a wall and underwent his punishment without a word._

 

_Khan didn't know how much time had passed when the electricity stopped. His whole body was in pain and it was hard to breath. This night, he swore to kill all the persons working on the laboratory. They will pay for what they do to him and his brothers and sisters._

 

_Khan's vision became black before diving in a new memory._

 

_He was sick and tied on a medical table. Khan had been woke up since two months from his cryogenics sleep. Marcus wanted to test him and he let his scientists made test on Khan. The admiral wanted to know to what extent his capacities of regeneration could go. They injected him a disease who hadn't any vaccine. It was risky but after all, he was just a tool for Marcus. As he used to say « If you die, there are seventy-two Augments waiting to take your place ». This simple idea prevented him to succumb to the fever. Khan had difficulties to breath and sometimes, he had short blackouts._

 

_But he couldn't died now._

 

_He had to get back his crew and run away with them. Sometines, He dreamt he could to find an uninhabited planet they could colonize. Then, he could woke up all his family and they could live without being hunted by humans. He had been a tyrant in the past but it was the only way to make the peace reign on Earth. He hadn't a bloodthirstiness as everybody liked to think._

 

_Khan bitten his lips hard when he felt his lungs burning. He won't give Marcus the pleasure to heard him shout._

**OoOoO**

 

Khan woke up with a jolt, his eyes open wide fixing the ceiling without seeing it. His breath was fast and his heart pounding in his chest. The Augment hated dreaming. He was only going through a mish-mash of memories again, memories he'd rather forget. Khan tried to straighten up but the links maintained him stretched out on the bed.

 

In an another time, Khan would have been able to react calmly. But his dreams were still so vivid. He was thinking that he was in another laboratory and he didn't want to be tested anymore. He was Khan Nooneing Singh ! Not a tool!

 

He couldn't stay here.

 

The Augment used the strength that remained in him to break the restraints. He stood up and tore without precaution the perfusion. The liquid flowed on the ground, wetting his feet when he jumped outside the bed. He looked at his right hand where the wound from the needle of the perfusion had already disappeared. With an erratic breath, Khan paid more attention around him. But he didn't make two steps that his legs left him suddenly. The Augment caught himself at the nearest trolley which collapsed on the floor. Khan almost fell too but manages to remain standing. 

 

Suddenly, he heard the noise of an opening door. Khan tensed up, fixing the newcomer. He recognized the Doctor who had took his blood a little earlier. Khan held a growl. He would have preferred that they leash him in the cell rather than take him in the Sick-Bay. Khan wondered for a second if he could throw the scalpel which was on the ground towards the doctor and escape. But he just stay still, fixing the Star Fleet member. McCoy closed the door behind him and he fixed attentively his gaze on the prisoner. The best things to do would have been to call Kirk and a ton of guards. But Khan was still in a precarious state, McCoy could see it in one glance.

"What happenned here ?" Said McCoy with a slight frow.

 

He had many reasons to be angry at Khan, however, by entering the Sick-Bay, the Augment was now his patient. And there was nothing in this world which could prevent McCoy from taking care of a person placed under his guarding. Taking a deep breath, he made a step in the direction of Khan, wining a low growl from him. 

 

"Don't come near, Doctor." 

 

The words had been spat as an insult and McCoy marked a pause. Khan won't be an easy patient as he could see. The Doctor could always try to approach Khan and give him a massive dose of hypo-spray. But he felt it wasn't the good thing to do. Khan seemed to hate the doctors and using strength to make him sleep won't make him change his state of mind. 

 

"You made a mess." Noticed McCoy carefully. 

 

Khan fixed Bones as if he wanted to break the doctor's neck. Which was certainly the case... 

 

"Why I am here?" Said Khan.

 

"You don't remember?" Asked Bones as calmly as he could. "You fainted earlier and we transferred you in the Sick-Bay." 

 

This time, Khan tilted slightly his head on the side, frowning. 

 

"I fainted ? He said with disbelief." 

 

The Augment licked his lips absently. He remembered having a terrible headache but after... Everything became black in his mind. Yeah... He probably blacked out. McCoy nodded and Khan cursed himself to have been so weak. McCoy looked at the old perfusion bag and sighed.

 

"Now, I have to make an another perfusion." 

 

Khan brought his right arm against him in a defensive gesture, clenching his fists. 

 

"I don't need it." Retorted Khan watching nastily the doctor. 

 

If Bones was frightened, he didn't show it. He just considered Khan as if he was a perfectly normal patient who wasn't able to break his neck with a single hand. He crossed his arms and looked at Khan. 

  
"Listen you' re in severely dehydration and sub-nutrition state and..."

 

"I really don't need it." Cut Khan, stubbornly. 

 

Without stopping to look at the Augment, Bones went to the equipment and pull a new perfusion bag. Then, he stood in front of Khan but kept a reasonable distance since the man wasn't tied up anymore. 

 

"You need this perfusion." He said, firmly. "And want it or not, I will cure you." 

 

Khan frowned a little, not understanding why his enemies would help him. The Augment watched the doctor as a wounded animal and said coldly:

 

"Thanks for your solicitude Doctor, but I don't need to be fixed."

 

"Fixed?" Repeated McCoy, frowning. "What do you take me for? I'm a doctor, not a damn repairman.""

 

The Augment stared at the Doctor McCoy for a moment and relaxed slowly. Seems like the other man didn't meant any harm. Otherwise, when he saw him untied, he could have called the guards or use a phaser on him. But he stayed calm and concerned. He even wanted to help him. A doctor, helping him...

 

Khan could had laugh to this.

 

But he stopped to look at McCoy like he wanted to strangle him and took a less threatening posture. McCoy discreetly sighed of relief, satisfied that everything was going well. 

 

"Can you go back to your bed now?"

 

Khan did what the doctor say, without stopping to look at him. Bones came back to Khan with a new perfusion. He will clean the previous one later. The Doctor opened his mouth to ask Khan to roll his sleeve but the Augment do it before McCoy could said something. Bones frowned, wondering why this gesture seemed so automatic for Khan. He reinstalled the perfusion in silence, checking if everything was fine. But the Augment stare continued to press on him.

 

"What? He eventually asked."

 

Khan didn't answer and McCoy rolled his eyes with a slight annoyance. 

 

"The cat got your tongue?"

 

A minute passed before Khan said with a smirk.

 

"You're not like my previous doctors, it's surprising."

 

"Ah?"

 

"Yes". Nodded Khan. "You're a bit strange." 

 

A little surprised at first, Bones simply shrugs.

 

"I will take that as a compliment." 

 

Khan almost nodded but said nothing. Bones made a new scan when the door opened on the Captain and the Commander. McCoy glanced at them before returning on Khan's statements. When he saw Khan conscious again, Kirk was pretty relieved. He wanted Khan to face a court and not to die in this ship. But he noticed the snatched belts and he frown. At his side, Spock had already noticed it. The Captain approached his friend and asked:

 

"Did you have any problem with him?"

 

"No." Responded Bones quietly 

 

The answer took Khan by surprise. He had damaged the material and more or less threatened the Doctor. It wasn't « nothing ». He resisted the desire to glance at McCoy and remained impassive. The Captain didn't seem really satisfied and murmured to Bones:

 

"You hypo-sprayed him, right?"

 

Bones raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. 

 

"I don't do this to all my patients."

 

"You do it to me!" Shouted Kirk with a slight pout.

 

"Because you can't stand still more than five minutes." Said Bones with a smirk. 

 

"I have to agree with the Doctor's observation." Approved Spock. 

 

"Don't be Commander, it's really disturbing." Retorted Bones, making Kirk smile. 

 

Khan watched them bickering in front of him as if he was not there. The Augment deducted that it was not an unusual situation. These three must spent their time to contradict each other. It was rather funny to watch even if Khan didn't show his amusement.  
  
"The engines aren't repaired yet?" Eventually asked Bones.  
  
Kirk shook his head with a faint sigh.  
  
"Chekov is doing his best but the leak is very important."  
  
"You should hurry to repair them." Said Khan suddenly. 

 

The three men turned to him and Khan stood their gaze. After a minute, Kirk spoke first:  
  
"We know that staying near the Klingon's border is dangerous but..."  
  
"No Captain." Interrupted Khan with a low voice. "The Klingons shouldn't be your priority." 

 

"What do you mean?" Asked Spock, tilting slightly his head on the side. 

 

Khan wanted to answered but the Captain’s communicator biped. Kirk pick up his phone with a frown:  
  
"Captain Kirk, I'm listening." 

 

"Captain! There is a non-identified ship in approach." Said Sulu with slightly frantic voice.  
  
Kirk looked directly at Khan. The Augment supported the look, already knowing the identity of the said ship. Marcus was coming to get rid of him and the _Enterprise_. It was the best way for him to finally have his war. Kirk finally turned to the Vulcan.  
  
"Spock, we're returning to the bridge."  
  
Then, he looked at the doctor:  
  
"I leave you with Khan and I'll send some guards to held the door. If anything, call them."  
  
This time, McCoy didn't protest. His friend had put on his captain's role and he didn't have to contradict him. Khan watched the Captain and the Commander leaving. He'll have to rely on Kirk not to deliver him at Marcus. He hoped Kirk was really a good person or all his hopes would be dead. 

 

A short time after, the _USS Vengeanc_ e was in front of the _Enterprise_. 

 


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! I know it's been a while since the first chapter but I needed to finish the first version ( the french one) before. Now I will try to translate quickly. I don't have a beta for this chapter so I'm sorry if there is mistakes.*
> 
> Have a nice reading !

“Jim have you lost your mind ? !” Bones yelled after Jim exposed his plan.

Kirk had just left his call with the Admiral Marcus. His intentions were clears and Kirk couldn't denied anymore that Khan didn't acted willingly. He had been pushed to do all this things for the sake of his family. Of course, Kirk couldn't forgive him for having to kill Pike. But he couldn't leave Marcus to have his war. Star Fleet wasn't created for that. And Kirk preferred that everything stay like that. So, Kirk had lied to the Admiral to stall time and asked for Khans's help. Fortunately, the Augment had accepted. Spock had strongly disapproved Jim's idea but he had remained subtle. Bones, him, wasn't bothered to openly calling him a fool. Kirk was in front of the Sick-Bay, McCoy preferring to talk to him in private since Khan was still inside. Spock was already back on the bridge to oversee the departure of the Captain.

“ You want to jump into space in the middle of hundred fragments while hoping to land in an enemy vessel ! It's simply suicidal !” Bones added, making big gestures with his hands.

“Bones...” Kirk sighed.

“And you want to go alone !”

“Not alone, I'm going with Khan.” Kirk rectified calmly. “And Scotty will be on board.”

  
“And you think it's comfort me ?!”

  
“Spock had already lectured me on this subject” Kirk said, rolling his eyes.

McCoy began to curse mentally against his captain. He knew his friend was right.  _ Enterprise _ was tattier and wasn't ready to receive any help here. And if the Klingons also arrived, the crew of the  _ Entreprise _ will be definitively dead. But that didn't prevent McCoy to find the idea stupid and dangerous. And the worst is that Khan had accepted ! The situation couldn't be more unpredicable.

“Some day, you will make me have a heart attack.” The doctor growled, crossing his arms, temporaly defeated.

Jim put a hand on his shoulder's friend to try to reassure him.

“I can't promise you that all will be fine but I will do everything to return us safe and sound on Earth.”

“Yeah...”  Bones said without conviction. “Although, I want to verify that Khan won't black out again in the ship.”

“I will send you guards to pick him up in ten minutes.” Kirk nodded before beginning to leave.

However, he merely took a few steps before the doctor's voice stopped him.

“Be careful Jim.”

The Captain fixed him in the eyes and nodded with a smile. Bones called Kirk a fool again and went back to the Sick-Bay. Khan stood very straight, sitting on his biobed. He watched the Doctor catch a tricorder and Khan slightly shaked his head.

“I'm fine Doctor, you didn't need to analyse me again.”

“Your last vitals constants were still lows the last time.” Bones retorted. “For me, it's not enough to be described as « fine ».”

He wanted to approach the tricoder of Khan's face but the Augment moved his head. Khan still didn't understand why the doctor was _kind_ with him. That always disrupted him to be the subject of a real medical attention.

“I assure you that it's good.”

“Why my patients are always so difficults ?” Bones mumbled for himself.

It slightly amused the Augment who stood of his biobed, standing in front of McCoy which stepped back instinctively. Bones wasn't afraid of Khan but he wasn't enough idiot to be careless. Khan had a slight smile at this sight.

“Are you worry about me Doctor ?”  Khan said with a hint of irony.

It's why the Augment had to hide his surprise when the doctor honestly answered:

“Of course, you're my patient ! You should stay in this bed to rest during several days ! And not to be fired in space like a damned canonball for a nealy suicidal mission.”

McCoy was astonished by the way the words had come to him so easily. Khan was his patient, but he was also a terrorist who had killed Jim's mentor. There was a instant of silence, before the Augment declared softly :

“You are worried about your Captain.”

“My Captain is an idiot.”

This time, Khan chuckled a bit and McCoy allowed himself to smile too.

“But he was my friend before he became the Captain of the _Enterprise_." Leonard answered. "So yeah, I'm worried for him.”

“It's will be dangerous but not impossible otherwhise I wouldn't followed the Captain Kirk.”  Khan said, without knowing why he felt the _urge_ to reassure the doctor.

“Maybe both of you are just unconscious hotheads.” Bones growled with a sigh.

For the second time in the day, Khan fixed McCoy with a such intensity that the man felt umconfortable. It was like to be stripped to the core.Then, a fine amused grin took shape on Khan's lips. Leonard frowned, wondering about what Khan tought.

“There is something funny ?” He finaly asked.

“It's nothing.”

McCoy frowned more, approaching the Augment.

“What ? Come on, tell me.”

Khan posed one second before declared calmly.

“You are really worried, it's surpresing.”

“Doctors always care for their patients.” Bones answered sincerely without thinking.

The Augment shook his head a little. Leonard McCoy was completely different of his childhood's doctors or those of Marcus. Khan, who had killed hundreds of humans lives and was only a criminal to the rest of the word, was treated as a human being by a doctor. Fate really had a humor sense. Bones fixed the Augment of the corner of the eye and frowned again.

“You never had propers doctors before, right ?”

“Only humans have propers doctors” Khan told with an undereable look.

McCoy wanted to say something but the guards penetred inside the Sick-Bay at this moment. Khan glared at them before saluted McCoy with a sign of head. He didn't know if he will see him again later. And if it was the case maybe he will even have to kill him. Khan's face darkened at this tought. Everything was going to depend on this mission aboard the _USS Vengeance..._

Khan quickly found Kirk in the sass where they will be fired. Without a word, he put himself in position, followed by the Captain. Khan had a lot of plans which formed in his mind. Once on the ship, he could easily to kill Marcus for good. Kirk and his friend would probably try to stop him but he just had to render them harmeless and then, forced the Commander Spock to teleport his crew to the  _ Vengence _ . Then, Khan just had to disappear far away from here after have sent the two Star Fleet's members to the Enterprise. 

The Augment turned slightly his head toward the Captain who waited that the doors open. Personnaly, Khan didn't had anything against Kirk. The blond was correct with him and Khan didn't hold a thing for the beating he had on Kronos. It was nothing to him. But if the Captain became a nuisance, the Augment would be obliged to eliminate him. Khan inhaled deeply when the count arrived at its end. He would think about that on the ship.

The jump into space was eventful but without damages even if Khan almost completely lost his way at a moment. Once on the Vengeance, Scotty joined them. After that, Khan take the things between hands, guiding both men in the starship. They meet some guards but the Augment didn't give them any chance. They arrived quickly on the bridge. But Khan didn't know that Jim asked Scotty to shoot him at the moment they will be here.

And everything would have ended very badly... If Scotty haven't lost his phaser.

When they appeared on the bridge, a guard shooted the engineer. Fortunately, the shoot only touched the hand but Scotty left his weapon to fall. Jim saw all the scene and hesited to phase Khan by himself. But the Augment didn't moved of his spot and only glared at the Admiral with an expression clearly murderous on his face.

Kirk shivered, hoping to never be watched with such a hatred. Although he was in a dangerousely position, Marcus hasn't go confused or seemed to worry. He clamed he had right with ardour. The humanity had to be prepared for the futur war with the Klingons ! Star Fleet needed to use anything that could help it to win !

Then, he had looked at Khan with a cruel and derisive expression and an unhealtly light in his eyes.

“What do you believe ?” He asked to Khan. “Because you will be cleared of me, you will be free ? You're only a tool with a human appearance !”

Kirk just had the time to see Khan moved and he shooted the admiral without to think. Marcus collapsed instantanely on his seat, making Khan pose for a second and Carol shouted in surprise. For a brief moment, nobody moved. Then, the Augment stared at Jim and the Captain remained impassive, shocked by his own gesture. Kirk looked his hand then the Augment

Why he didn't shoot on Khan instead, he didn't know. Perhaps because a little voice in his head knew that the Augment wasn't the real danger... But only if he could keep Marcus silent before he said something else.

“He also had the right to face a trial.” Kirk said after a minute.

“You really thought to be able to bring down an Star Fleet Admiral ?” Khan hissed, tightening his hold on his phaser.

Kirk swallows, knowing that they were at a turn.

“Yes.” The Captain asserted with conviction, hiding his nervouness.

“So you are more naïve that what I believed.” The Augment snarled with mocked tone.

“And you aren't stupid for screw up everything now your family is safe.”Kirk added with all his courage, hopping that the gods would be on his side for once.

At the mention of his crew, Khan had pratically growled against Jim. If he had be able to rip Jim's throat out with his teeth, he would have made it at this instant. Kirk swallows again with difficulty, trying to give the impression he had everything under control. Obliviously it was totally false. But finally, Khan tidied up slowly his phaser and went to the control panel of the ship, ignoring everyone.

“I lowered the shields.” He said with a atonic voice after a moment. “If your ship had enough energy, it could teleport us aboard.”

Jim shook his head and sighed discreetly of relief. He verified that Carol was fine and Scotty contacted the _Enterprise._ They had to wait several minutes before to go back to the ship. Not a single moment, Khan stopped to glare at Marcus, his hand put on his left wrist. Kirk tought he was very lucky that Khan doesn't give in to his anger. He knew that he couldn't fight the Augment.

On the Enterprise, guards came pick up Marcus and the Admiral was transported towards the cells. Spock came to meet his Captain, relieved that everything was fine. But his conversation with the other Spock, left him suspicius to Khan. He was impossible for him to accord his confiance to the Augment for the moment.

“How goes the engines ?” Kirk asked.

“The repairs move slowly.” The Commander answered. “It seems to be a misalignment with the reactor core.”

“Wait, how's that there is a problem ?” Scotty intervened suddenly. “What have you done to my baby ? !”

“You will have to ask to Chekov for that.”

The Star Fleet members goes in a livened up discussion, the engineer getting irrited, saying that nothing of that kind would have happened if Kirk had showed some common sense from the beginning. They had been interrupted by Carol who wanted to know what will happen to his father. The Augment was quickly ignored although he was always on the Captain's side. However, he heard someone approached him and immediately turned around. But Khan didn't had the time to react that the cold metal of the tricorder was stucked on his cheek. He jumped back slightly and saw McCoy moved his appareil around him.

“Doctor ?” He asked with a hint of hesitation.

“I knew it !”  McCoy told with his usual frow. “Your constants had felt again !”

The Augment just cligned his eyes while McCoy stirred around him. He could never become used to it... The scene make Kirk laugh and he ended his conversation with the others. Spock go back on the bridge and Carol accompanied Scotty. Kirk watched Bones a moment before to put his hand on McCoy's shoulder.

“Let's him breath Bones.”

Leonard gives him a glower look before to shake the tricorder under Kirk's nose.

“You too, I have to verify you don't overdoing again !”

The Captain moved back and shook his head.

“No, I swear that everything is fine.”

“Jim, come here.” McCoy scolded, moving forwards his friend.

“I have works !” Kirk exclaimed, opting for a strategic reply. “Take care of Khan, he is rather pale, don't you think ?”

Khan fixed the Captain run away on the corridor to escape the doctor. The Augment raised a brow. Did Kirk had just used him as a distraction ? Khan tought that the Captain was a bit idiot... But at least, he was funny and honest. Khan could even to admit that he liked him. He heard the doctor to mumble about his “Stupid Captain” while he used his tricorder on him again.

“You, on the other hand, don't try to run too or you return directely in your cell.” McCoy said lowering his appareil.

Khan put back his attention on the doctor and shook absently his head, not bothered by the pseudo threat. McCoy made a sign to Khan to follows him and they went to the Sick-Bay. Khan deduced that he will probably made the end of his travel here. And it wasn't really a bad thing because if he was in the same room that Marcus, the walls of glasses won't be enough to keept him to try to kill Marcus. Bones showed him automaticelly a biobed, encouraging Khan to sit on it. The Augment would have preferred to stay up but obeys all the same. He sat straight, the hands on his knees. He fixed the Doctor taped some words on a PAD before turned his head towards him.

“What do you want to eat ?”

The Augment fixed the doctor with a confused expression.

“Sorry ?”

“You need to eat.”  McCoy explained patientely. “And I don't think you want to be perfused again.”

Khan shook slowly his head and Leonard went in front of the replicator before to enumerate :

“What do you want ? There are salad, some meat and vegeteables or chicken noodle soup ?”

The Augment remains silent, not knowing what to said for once. He had lost the habit to have the choice during his detention year under Marcus's orders. Today, Khan had the choice and even if it was for something so trivial than a meal, he couldn't refrain from being happy to have got back his freedom to choice.

“A problem ?” Bones asked by seeing Khan remaining silent.

“None...” The Augment answered, holding his smile. “Some soup would be good.”

McCoy noded before to place a bowl under the replicator. The machine sizzled during few seconds and Leonard quickly found himself with two bowls filled in his hands. But the replicator didn't seem to want to give a spoon. The only thing he could have were chopsticks. McCoy frowed and give a small blow on the replicator.

“Stupid machine, give me a spoon and not chopsticks.”

Khan had a little smile and stood. He approached the Doctor with a feline step and took the bowl of McCoy's hand before the latter could tell something.

“It's okay doctor, give them.”

Bones raised slightly an eyebrow and gave the chopsticks to Khan. Theirs fingers brushed and the doctor retained a shiver. The Augment didn't notice it and returned to sit down. The bowl was warm between his hands and the smell quickly made him salivate. He inspired profoundly to control the primary need to throw himself on the bowl. He had an image to held. So, it perfectly quiet that he caught some noodles and carried them to his lips. Khan ate the noodles with a sucking noise which shouldn't have made McCoy's eyelids flicker. The doctor briefly cursed himself to have, during a damned second, « inappropriates » thoughts for the terrorist. Fortunately, Khan didn't seem to noticed it or if he did, his face remainded completely normal...

McCoy choose to catch his own bowl of soup. He pulled his chair of his desk and sat down next to Khan's bed. The doctor fixed the Augment catching skillfully the noodles of his bowl like if it was the easiest thing in the world.

“I don't know how you manage to eat with these things.”

“You can't do this Doctor ?” Khan asked  after an another chunk.

McCoy raised his shoulders and stirred a little in his bowl with his chopsticks.

“Not at all.” He said. “ I always bring the noodles close but drop them before I can eat them.”

The proof was there when McCoy tried to catch his owns noodles. When he carried the chopsticks to his mouth, the noodles slipped and Leonard didn't had anything to take. The Doctor began cursing and Khan was took-up of sympathy for Bones.

“You don't hold it correctly Doctor.”

“Ah ?”

Khan shook his head and showed his own hand. With the other, he indicated the way he held his chopsticks.

“You see, you shoudn't cross them.” He explained. “It's a common mistake but it's easy to correct.”

Bones followed the advices of the Augment. Khan corrected each of the Doctor's positions until McCoy hold his chopsticks perfectly. But, when he tried to eat again, Bones lost his position and everything fell again. Khan laughed mentally at the offended Doctor's face while he remainded impassive.

“I hate these demonics things.” Bones muttered.

“Didn't they said that you have the steadiest hands of the ship ?” Asked Khan with an amused smirk.

“Oh shut up.”  McCot retorted, rolling his eyes.

“Did I fall in another dimension and nobody bothered to tell me ?”

Khan and McCoy turned towards Jim who stood in the door frame. He didn't was able to refraim from smiling by seeing the big terrorist of Star Fleet teaching to one of it best doctor to use chopsticks. Bones stood up and put his bowl on the desk.

“Jim, what do you want ?”

“I came to tell you that we risk to be immobilized another day here the time that the reactors are repaired”.

“It's not like I don't love space.” Muttered Bones again.

Jim's smile increased before he turned towards Khan.

“When we will be on Earth, you will stand a trial for the crimes you commited.” He declared solemnly.

Khan noded, not exepted another thing from the Captain.

“But” Kirk added “I would testify about the blackmail that you underwent by the Admiral Marcus.”

At this name, Khan put instinctively his hand on his wrist. He make an effort to remain impassive, fighting against the anger which invaded him every time it was question of the admiral. He would have so much wanted to explode Marcus's skull on the USS Vengeance.

Khan fixed Kirk in the eyes and the latter held his gaze.

“Captain, my own fate isn't my priority.” Khan slowly declared. “The only thing which import to me is the safety of my family.”

“And as I said to you earlier, I will do everything in my power to assure their security”

One more time, the Augment and the Captain fixed each other for a long time in the eyes. And Khan felt again that he could trust Kirk. This one would have had thousand occasions to betray him by delivering him to Marcus or simply killing him. But the Captain had been a man of his words and nobody haven't searched to threatened him since he came on the Enterprise. At this thought, the Augment held on slinding his look toward the Doctor who stood next to his biobed. Bones turned moreover to his friend.

“Well, if you don't have anything else important to said to Khan, it's time to go Jim.”

“Did you try to kick me out ?” Kirk concluded with an amused smile.

“It's the time for Khan to be finally able to rest.” Bones nodded, crossing his arms. “So yes, I put you more or less outside.”

Jim raised his eyes to the roof but preferred to say nothing. He was well placed to know whoever put himself between McCoy and one of his patients risked to finish with a massive dose of hypo-spray in the body. Khan, kept from laughing by seeing Jim's expression and the decided look on McCoy's face. All the “doctor” side of the man was really funy and... Comforting even if he didn't know why.

“Go back to your work before the hobgoblin search you.” Bones added to Jim.

Kirk shrugged and saluted the two men before to leave the Sick-Bay. McCoy began tidying up the bowls and Khan turned to sit down, having nothing better to do.

“Have you hurt your wrist ?” Bones asked suddenly while he glanced at the Augment by above his shoulder.

Khan stiffened one second and resisted the inconscious urge to put his hand on his wrist. He watched McCoy with a neutral expression.

“No, why ?”

“When Jim was talking, you touched it sometime.” Bones explained. “If you suffer, say it. I can maybe take care of that and you won't need to wait that it healed alone.”

Khan wanted to laugh at it.Truly. To heal him... As if the Doctor McCoy could do this. As if he could remove the mark that Marcus had imposed on his skin to remind him ceaselessly that he belonged to the admiral. That he would never be really free. But Khan said nothing of that, only showing his usual arrogeance.

“I'm perfectly fine Doctor.”

“Yeah...” Bones muttered not convinced. “You injured yourself during your jump into space ?”

The Augment shook his head but it was completely false. It wasn't during the jump he injured himself but when he entered in the _Vengeance_. During his roll with the Captain, he had heard his right wrist make a sinister crackle. He didn't say anything to the Captain and his friend because his urge to kill Marcus was stronger that an unimportant pain for him. He forced the less possible on his hand until the end. Khan looked at his wrist. It was in a correct state now.

“Khan, I know you don't have any reason to trust us.” Bones said, outgoing the Augment of his thoughts. “But I can see you're hiding something and I insist that if you're hurt, I can help you.”

And it was the truth, McCoy thinking every words of it. Khan tightened his fists and watched Bones with a smile where smoldered a mixture of anger and a hint of sadness. 

“Could you erase the last year ?” He whispered with a bitter resignation 

Bones was suprised by the question and he became speachless for a second, not excepting that.

“Khan...”

“You're right Doctor.” Cut abrutely Khan . “I should rest.”

McCoy stared at him, destabilized by the changement of subject.

“Wait, you can't stop the conversation like that !” Exclaimed Bones with a hint of annoyance.

Khan fixed the doctor straight in the eyes and Bones was surprised by the attitude of folds which he could read in the Augment's gaze. The man clearly searched to avoid more explications. Not wanting to antagonize Khan, McCoy sighted softly before to shake slighlty his head. He gave up the questions at the moment. Khan made a faint smile to McCoy and stretch out on the biobed. It wasn't the more confortable bed of the world but Khan wasn't of the kind to complain about what he had. This time, it didn't surprise him when Bones pulled the curtain which surrounded the bed to give him more intimacy. Even the light was turned down to add to his confort. Khan relaxed slightly, forcing his mind to accept that at the moment everything was _fine_. He fixed the roof before to close his eyes, inspiring slowly.

McCoy looked at the curtains and passed a hand in his hair. It was weird but he wanted to know what happened to Khan's left wrist. There was definitively something connected to it. The doctor grumbled mentally about his damned curiosity about a space terrorist.

“Good night Khan.” Said slowly McCoy and he went to sit down to his desk.

There was a silent before the Augment whispered:

“Good night to you too Doctor.”

  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the next chapter ! Thank you for your reviews, it's really motivating ! I still don't have a beta so I hope it's won't be full of mistakes. Have nice reading !

Bones stared at the curtain which surrounded Khan's bed during few seconds before to go back to his researchs. He had to verify the lasts results his tests gave with Khan's blood. The doctor had to admit that there was something absolutely fascinating int the Augment's blood. It was similar to those of the normals humans being but the cells contents inside multiplied at an incrasing speed. Bones stretched on his chair when he heard a little squeak. The doctor slightly frowed, searching the origin of the sound. After a moment, he saw a ball of fur stirred on one of the table of experience. McCoy's eyes opened wide and he stood to get back the tribble that emitted a purr between the doctor's hands.

 

McCoy fixed the ball of fur with astonishement.

 

“Wasn't you supposed to be dead ?” McCoy whispered to himself.

 

Yes, the tribble was definitely dead when he injected it Khan's blood. And yet, the tribble was moving in his hands. Bones turned to the Augment's bio bed. Dammit...Did he knew that his blood could bring back someone to life ? Or at least, someone who died recently... Did it could work on human too ? His toughs were racing, always under the shock of his discovery, McCoy put the tribble in a cage, earning an indignant squeak. He returned then to sit down, lost in his theories. He had so much questions to ask to Khan. For McCoy, there was no doubt that the blood of the Augment can be used to create a vaccine or something like that.

 

Bones bitten brieflty his lower lip at this though. He wasn't probably the first person to think about that.

 

Khan never had propers doctors in his life and it was more than likely he had been used as an experience subject. Bones grimaced. Oddly, he didn't want to be considerated by Khan like this bastards who seemed to ignore the Hippocrate Oath (Hypocrite Oath as Jim would said when Bones sticked an hypo in his neck). McCoy treated his patients as humans beings not like guineas pigs !

 

He sighed loudly and searched in one of his drawers. He took a flask of whisky well hidden, which he was sure that only Jim was aware of it existence. If Spock had knew, he would had came to lecture him for his detention of alcohol incompatible with his Doctor's function.

 

McCoy had a small smile while he uncorked the flask.Whatever the Hobgoblin said, the Doctor had the right for a glass from time to time.

 

oOoOo

 

Khan woke with a start after two hours of sleep. His hands were clunched on the sheet and he needed an instant to find his breath, fixing the Sickbay ceiling and trying to calm down. The Augment passed his hand on his forehead, which was slightly sweaty, and grimaced inwardly.

 

He had a nightmare again.

 

This time, it wasn't about his childhood memories but about what he had lived last year. Khan bit his lower lips and put his hand on his left wrist. The Augment hated to be reminding every times he was nothing more than a slave, a living doll between Marcus's hands.... The Admiral never hesited to pour his poison in his mind when he raped him. Insults, contemptuous mockeries... Words who turned in his head while he consentiously got loose of himeself so it didn't have any influence on him. But it didn't really work because, this words, he can't never to forget them.

 

_An experience, an objet, a whore._

 

Oh, what he would have liked screaming... But Khan made all his possible to prevent any sound to treacherously left his lips. The only idea to keep his family in security allowed Khan to support everything. Sometimes, Khan thought that if he was a little quieter, he would have cracked a long time ago.

 

Khan's hands wrinkled on the bed while Marcus's hurtful words resounded again in his mind. The Augment sat on the bio-bed, his gaze darkened by the hate. He has pushed away his vengeance for too long now. He couldn't to bare this anymore, and this time, the Captain wasn't here to stop him.

 

This time, he was going to get rid of the object of his nightmares.

 

Khan stood discretely, firing slowly the curtains to analyse to situation. He saw the doctor asleep against his desk. The Augment watched an instant to make sure that McCoy was put to sleep well and truly before to walk in the de sick-bay. Khan raised slowly an eyebrow seeing the whisky flask next to McCoy. He suspected that the Star Fleet officers didn't have the right to drink when they were in office...

 

The Augment hesitated to look for a possible weapon for later. But he quickly gave up the idea, not wanting to take the risk of waking the doctor. Everything would be more easy if he could go out whithout to have to face McCoy. Khan glanced a last time on the Star Fleet member before to go to the door, completely focused on his futur vengeance. Khan wasn't thinking straight, only murder in his mind. The Augment will crush Marcus's skull with bare hands if he had to.

 

Khan was going to open the door when he heard a metallic noise behind him. The Augment frooze, he turned his head and saw the whisky flask on the floor. The doctor had banged it by moving in his sleep. However, the sound had woke up the doctor with a start. Bones half recovered, passing a hand on his face. Khan was completely stiff, standing against the door, hoping that the doctor wouldn't to notice him. Bones growled a second against his bottle and hesitated to go back to sleep on his desk. He wa still sleepy and didn't wanted to move. He fixed the metallic brightness one second before sighing. McCoy bent to get back his bottle, taking it slowly with his fingertips.

 

Then he left his eyes, and his gaze fall on Khan.

 

The Augment cursed his lack of luck. The doctor fixed Khan during a second and blinked several times. He stood abruptly of his chair, suddenly completely awake. Khan realized only at this moment that he had held his breath.

 

“ Khan, what are you doing ?” Bones asked carefully.

 

The othe man looked the doctor right in the eyes, trying to estimate the doctor's reaction. The calcul was simple. McCoy wouldn't let him go to kill Marucs, and lie would be totally useless seen his current situation. He was in a dead end. Khan put his hand on the door, watching McCoy.

 

“You should return to sleep doctor”.

 

“To sleep ?” Bones exclaimed unbelieving. “Why I would do something too stupid ?”

 

There is a second of silence before that Khan said slowly:

 

“To claim that you didn't see me leaving the Sick-bay”.

 

Leonard eyes stared with wide eyes, trying to understrand what Khan meant. He didn't need more than few seconds to realize what the Augment wanted to say. Leonard should have suspected that such a thing could happen. He frowned and shaked slightly his head.

 

“Khan, whatever you think, I can assure you that it's a bad idea.”

 

It pulled a little smile to Khan but his expression hadn't any warm.

 

“ I want to rectifie the mistake I made by listening the Captain Kirk on the Vengeance.”

 

He couldn't live with his nightmares anymore. It was absolutely out of the question that he leaves Marcus alive. Of course, Khan didn't plan to give up his crew. If he had to, he would takes his family with him aboard an emergency space shuttle to run away of the Enterprise. However, Khan's plans won't go well far if he couldn't leave the Sick-bay. Khan stared at McCoy, wondering absently if the doctor was able to pull an another face that the frowing one.

 

“It's what I said, you will do a stupid thing.”

 

He saw the Augment trying to open the door and McCoy began thinking quickly. In a fight hand to hand, he wouldn't have any chance against Khan. He remembered suddenly that he had a phaser in one of his drawers desk. Bones never had the occasion to use it. After all, when he needed to defend himself, Bones used his hyposprays or at least, his fists. But, to stop Khan, it would be far from sufficient.

 

“Khan...”

 

The Augment preferred to ignore the almost pleading tone in the Doctor's voice. He turned his back at McCoy and beginning to open the door.

 

“Don't try to stop me Doctor”.

 

No. McCoy couldn't let that happen !

 

The Doctor's brain disconnected when he opened abruptly the drawer, took the phaser and pointed it in front of Khan. His breath became faster, almost frantic, but his arm didn't tremble a single moment.

 

“Khan !” He yelled. “Stop immediately !”

 

Khan turned his head a little to the doctor and wasn't really surprised to see the weapon pointed at him. He had nothing against McCoy but he knew that a similar situation would eventually arrive. It was always like that after all. Which other reactions he could engender except fear or anger ? He didn't doubt that the phaser was set on paralysie but it didn't change anything. McCoy pointed a gun against him.

 

“Oh Doctor... _This_ , is really stupid”. Whispered Khan, closing brieftly his eyes.

 

“Khan, it's not obliged to finish like that.” McCoy said, instinctively putting back of a step.

 

The Augment said nothing, and McCoy didn't had the time to react that Khan charged him. There was a phaser shot but it completely missed the target. Didn't wanting to take any risk, Khan decided to get ride of the weapon first. He passed behind McCoy and twisted his wrist on his back before to snatch the phaser. McCoy cried out in pain and Khan pushed him away violently to knock out the doctor against a wall. Khan's blow sent McCoy on the Sickbay door but he manages to stay conscious by chance, his back having to skike the door, protecting his head. McCoy clenched his teeth when he stood up, feeling dizzy. The Augment didn't seemed to fight to kill but his blows stayed painfull. Khan probably tried to knock him out. But McCoy didn't wanted to let him do.

 

Khan took the phaser and hung it on his belt. It could be useful later. He approached the doctor with tightened fists. He didn't really want to hurt the man but if he drew up against him, Khan would need to eliminate him.

 

“Doctor, step aside.” Khan whistled with a dark look.

 

McCoy straightened a little, adopted a defensive stance even if he was terrified inside.It's was out of question that he left the Augment go !

 

“No” Aswered McCoy, clunching his teeth.

 

“Doctor, I will repeat just one more time. Khan threathened.

 

He lowered a bit towards McCoy and the doctor hold a shiver of fear.

 

“Step aside” Snarled Khan removing every syllable.

 

“I'd rather die in front of this door that let you go to do something bloody stupid !” Exclaimed McCoy, glaring the Augment.

 

Khan's fist thightened again and during an instant, Bones knew he was doing something incredibly dangerous. What the fuck he was thinking when he decided to stand between the Augment and the man he hated the most ? Jim had really a bad influence on him... If he brought out there alive, he gonna kill his damned Captain.

 

“I'm warned you” Said Khan with a toneless voice.

 

Bones didn't have the time to blink that he felt two hands around his throat. The first thought which occurred Bones's mind was “Oh god ! I'm gonna die !”, the second was that Khan's hands were too warm. It was a disturbing thought... The Augment's gaze was unreadable and the pressure increased. The doctor's head banged against the door and his mouth opened wide, trying to breath by any means. He reached out his hands, trying to push the Aument.

 

“Khan... St... Stop...”

 

The pressure increased again.

 

Bones felt his legs trembled and he saw black points dancing in front of his eyes and blood pulsed in his ears. The doctor uttered a painful groan, at the edge of the unconsciouness. He caught with a shaking hand Khan's left wrist, wanting to make him lose his grip. The fabrics raised a little and, through his blurred gaze, Bones vaguely saw the outlines of a tattoo. McCoy felt his head to spin, he closed his eyes and...

 

The pressure around his throat losed a bit, then disappeared completely.

 

Khan's presence went away a little. The Augment released the doctor as he had been burnt and Bones's legs gave up completely. His back slided against the door and his head rolled on the side. He started to breath quickly again , coughing and hiccupping, every inspirations burning his lungs. McCoy massed his throast one second, being able to still feel the pain imposed by Khan's fingers.

 

It was very close...

 

McCoy raised slowly his head toward the Augment which was held a few steps away from him. Khan's face was blank and Bones wondered what have made Khan changed his mind. He has release him when he had touch his wrist... But McCoy ignored that it was his contact who had made to Khan the effect of a bucket of cold water smack in the face.

 

“You are an idiot” Khan said half-heartedly.

 

And perhaps The Augment was a bigger idiot to had left a run-up of guilt to stop him to finish what he had started. Two days ago, Khan would had kill the doctor without a hesitation. McCoy was kind with him and now, he couldn't kill him as if it was nothing. Khan held a grimace. He became _weak_.

 

“Yeah...” Couched McCoy. “It's a truth well established now.”

 

Bones stood slowly, leaning against the door to get up. He looked at the Augment and estimated he could go away from the door without risk. While watching Khan of the corner of the eye, he took a small miror which was dawdled on one of the trolleys to look at his neck.

 

“Oh I have to hide this” The doctor thought with a grimace.

 

Khan's fingers have left red marks around his neck. If anyone saw it, Khan risked more a death sentence than a simple recongelation. Bones was preety convinced that there wasn't much luck that the Augment stays outside after everything he have done, even if Marcus had black mailed him. But inside him, McCoy preferred to know Khan asleep again rather than dead. Yes, even if the Augment had tried to kill him just few minutes ago. McCoy didn't know why but he just couldn't stop to think like that.

 

A heavy silence reigned in the Sick-bay and McCoy hesited between order him to return to go to bed or to talk to him. The first solution could give them an exit more than welcome to escap the actual situation. Yet, he heard the squeak of the tribble that all this agitation had woke up. Khan didn't give a single gaze to the cage while McCoy approached it. He caressed briefly the tribble before to turn the head towards the Augment.

 

“Do you know that your blood could bring back tribbles to life ?” McCoy eventually asked with a voice still hoarse.

 

Khan stared at McCoy before crossing his arms on his chest, leaning against one of the Sick-Bay walls. He stayed perfectelly composed but was suprise. He knew the regeneratives properties on his cells but he didn't thought it could go too far. His gaze darkened when his mind turning around his idea.

 

If someone learnt this formation, he will be transformed into a serum factory for all his life.

 

“You're the savior of this tiny creature” Added the doctor not knowing Khan's reasoning.

 

There had a second of silence before that Khan asks coldly:

 

“You want more, don't you ?”

 

“Of what ?” McCoy said, turning completely towards Khan.

 

“My blood”. Khan aswered almost nastily.

 

The doctor McCoy was a good man. The proof was that he had made everything he could do to stop him to leave the Sick-Bay. But that was a part of the problem. McCoy was a good man and the possibility to be able to save thousands of live, even millions, should tempt him. Khan have a small inner smile. If it was the doctor who asked him, Khan could almost accept the possible demand.

 

Almost.

 

The Augment didn't excepted much of Bones'answer, so he was surprised when the doctor firmly declared:

 

“No.”

 

Khan fixed McCoy, with a slight frow. The doctor approached slowly and said:

 

“Made a serum from your blood for the preparation of a vaccine against still mortals diseases would be really useful. But dammit, it can be see on your face that the last thing you wishe is that someone stuck a needle in your arm again.

 

McCoy inspired one second, taking advantage that Khan was speechless to add:

 

“I didn't decide to be a doctor to force the hand to somebody.”

 

“Even if it's for the good of the largest number ?”

 

“I'm not this damned green blood hobgoblin” McCoy said with a grin. “The logic and the rules can go to fuck itself sometime”.

 

The answer pulled a slim smile to Khan and he said:

 

“I don't think that the Commander Spock would appreciate this remark”

 

“Bah, it's don't bother me to tell him generally” McCoy answered with a wave of the hand, meaning that it wasn't important.

 

The two men looked each others with a smile and Bones felt satisfied that the tension between them seemed to have disapeared. McCoy bitten his lips before to decide to push his luck more. There wasn't to say, the idiot who was his friend had really a bad influence on him.

 

“Can I ask you a question ?”

 

Khan tilted slightly his head, inviting McCoy to go on and Bones asked:

 

“Why do you hate Marcus so much ? He treathened you by holding your crew as hostage but I have the impression that there more than that...”

 

Khan stay still, not wanting to answered. But he sketched a tiny gesture, probably mechanical, as if he wanted to grip his left wrist, before to stop himself. However, Bones saw it. He fixed the impassive face of the Augment an instant, trying to read him. Eventually, McCoy sighed softly:

 

“ That had something to do with your tatoo ?”

 

The Augment blinked and fixed McCoy directely in the eyes, his gaze icy. McCoy hold a backlash and stayed on his positions. He had the impression to be a masochist mouse in front of a very big and dangerous cat that could eat him if he do only one wrong step.

 

“ You saw it ?”

 

“Only a glimpse of letters” Aswered McCoy. “ But I was more occupied to try to breath.”

 

The attempt of joke landed flat, leaving only a silence between the both. Khan put his hand on his left wrist, hesiting to let McCoy to see it or not. His tatoo was the proof of his weakness and he had tried to remove it by all the ways. The firsts days, Khan had itched it too much with his nails that Marcus severly punished him when he saw it. But McCoy didn't tought less of his patients even knowing theirs weakness... Khan sighed before to look at the doctor.

 

“Don't say it to anyone” Khan warmed with a bit of threat in his voice.

 

Bones nodded and came closer. The Augment hesited again a second before to rise slowly his arm and shoved his sleeve down. Then he turned his wrist towards the doctor and McCoy could read the inscription on Khan's wrist.

 

“ _Property of A.M_ ”

 

McCoy stoped to breath.

 

Not surprising that Khan wanted to kill Marcus too much. More he learnt on the Admiral, more McCoy wanted to punch him hard in the face. After the initial surprise, he watched with more attention the tatoo. The black pigments were rather lively but the outline was still red. The skin seeming irritated, almost swollen. Bones frowned. The tatoos were make with laser now. It was rare to see it made still “manually” like in Khan's past or it was make in primitive society. But, this tatoo wasn't made in a painless way and not with a laser.

The idea had been to hurt, to be cruel, and McCoy wasn't able to refrain from feeling sorry for Khan. He tried to chase away this feeling, thinking that it was the last thing that the Augment wanted to see in the doctor's gaze. Khan, him, seemed to be turned in statue since he lowered his sleeve. He watched attentively McCoy's expressions.

 

“I...” Bones began before to stop, not knowing what to say.

 

Khan bowed his head on the side, invited the doctor to continue. McCoy fixed the tatoo again before to said softly.

 

“I could take it off.”

 

“I know but not now” Khan declared quietly before the put his sleeve down.

 

Bones raised his head and looked at Khan, frowing.

 

“Why ?”

 

“To erase this tatoo while Marcus is still alive is useless” Explained Khan with pragmatism. “I will take if off only when the Admiral will be at my feets, drowned in his own blood.”

 

McCoy shivered, seeing the murderous light in Khan's gaze.

 

“Lovely...” Muttered the Doctor, crossing his arms and closing his eyes for a second.

 

He started when he suddenly felt the tips of Khan's fingers brushed his throath. McCoy opened his eyes wide, looking towards Khan. He almost moved back but he realized that the Augment didn't try to strangle him contrary to the last time. The touch was as light as a feather and soft, as if Khan was afraid to break something.

 

“You can't do nothing against his marks doctor ? Khan asked, squinting his eyes a little.

 

His deep voice and his closeness sent electric jolts in McCoy's vertebral column. They were really held very near to each other and Khan really had warm hands. Bones's brain needed a minute to work again.

 

“Except a bit of cream, no...”

 

Khan still watched the red marks with a hint of guilt. He shouldn't had to do that, it was stupid. His nightmares blured his mind too much, making him mistakes that he couldn't let happen usually.

 

“Khan...” McCoy breathed, drawing the attention of the Augment.

 

Both men watched each others and that only at this instant that Khan noticed he had invaded the doctor's personnal space. But the more surprising was that he really didn't care. Khan had always put the scientists and the doctors just below Marcus in the list of the peoples he hated the most... But the presence of McCoy didn't bothered him. It was even pleasant.

 

“Khan” Bones repeated more firmly.

 

“Yes ?”

 

The doctor hesited before to whisper:

 

“Grant a favor to your new doctor: don't try to do something stupid again.”

 

The Augment wondered vaguely when he had decided to allow McCoy to become his doctor. He gazed McCoy, strangely attracted. The Doctor felt more than he saw Khan approached slowly like a predator. He would have protested if he hadn't been too hypnotized by the Augment's aura. McCoy had to admit that Khan posseded an incredible charisma. And Bones had the impression that his brain swimned in a cotton cloud. He can't think clearly. The only thing he knew was that Khan was in front of him, one of his hand gently put on McCoy's shoulder. Khan watching him with a strange sweetness, and theirs faces were merely some inchs aparts. Bones didn't really know if it was him who bridged the gap between theirs lips or Khan. But suddenly, he was kissing the public enemy number one of Star Fleet in his Sick-Bay. And he fucking didn't care. His hands griped Khan's shoulders and the latter circled the doctor's waist with an arm, drawing him closer.

 

Deep inside, McCoy could heard a little voice telling him it was a very bad idea. That he had many reasons to distrust the Augment and he should stop to kiss him right now. But all his reasoning faded away when he felt the tip of Khan's tongue drawed the outlines of his lips. McCoy closed his eyes and stucked a little more against Khan.

 

“ Hey Bones ! The motors are... Oh my god !”

 

Jim's voice burst the bubble which had formed between Khan and McCoy. Bones became livid and he stared ar his best friend. Jim was held in front of the door, his eyes completely wide. And the only thought which occurred McCoy was:

 

“Oh fuck !”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Thanks for the reviews and the kudos ! It's really sweet and motivating ! Here the new chapter with a... Hot passage so I have change the rating ( and also because there will be even more smut with the next chapter after this one. 
> 
> Have a nice reading !

« Jim wait ! » McCoy shouted, escaping from the sick-bay.

When Kirk had seen the two men together, he promtly apologizes before to run away. Since, Kirk didn't stop, trying to register the rather disturbing information he had attended. The Captain was more surprised than shocked, not suspecting at all that McCoy could be interested in men too. Until now, his friend had shown only attraction for the feminine gente. But Kirk had to admit that Khan released a kind of very disturbing magnetism.

Oh, it was stupid, thought Kirk with exasperation. 

He didn't know why he hadn't entered simply inside the Sick-Bay. After all, it was just a kiss. It wasn't like he saw them fucking ! Jim sighed slightly. He had reacted like an idiot.

“Goddammit Jim, will you stop running ? !”

This time, the young Captain finally stopped. McCoy caught up him in some strides before to stand in front of him, arms crossed. 

“We have to talk, okay ?” The Doctor said with a surprising calm. 

Calm that he didn't had at first... But fortunately, he had the time to clear his mind during his running in the Enterprise. Because when he had seen Kirk, McCoy had totally panicked. He was lucky that it was only his friend. The Doctor found that less awkward to have been surprised by Jim that by somebody else. Hell, if that had been the green blood hobgoblin... 

So, when McCoy saw Kirk go, he broke away from Khan with regret, and ordering him to not to move. Khan nodded and McCoy was sure that this bastard had a small amused smile on his face. Of course, it wasn't him who was going to have an annoying conversation ! Kirk sighed again before to look properly at his friend. That the moment where he noticed the still red fingers marks around McCoy's throat. The latter tottaly forgetting them for the moment and he didn't had the time to conceal the marks. 

The Captain frowed and only few seconds passed before he understood. Jim's face became hard and he asked with a quiet, threatening tone: 

“It's Khan who did that ?”

McCoy's eyes opened wide before he curses himself. He shouldn't have forget something too important ! The Doctor put a hand on his throat and looked at Kirk.

“Jim, let me explain. It's...”

But the Captain didn't let him finish, starting to walk in the opposite direction, fists clenched. McCoy stood still, astonished by Jim. Suddenly worried, he followed the Captain closely. 

“Where do you go ?”

Kirk turned his head to him, still walking and furious:

“Show to this bastard what it costs to strangle MY friend in MY ship ! We leave him a chance by not exploding him on Qo'nos and this is the way he thanks us ? ! I'm going to kill him ! McCoy goes pale and walked faster before to held Kirk's arm. The Captain stopped but the wrath was now clearly visible in his glance. 

“Listen Jim.” McCoy said. “Whatever you think, it's more complex.”

“More complex ?” Kirk Repeated, unbelieving. “He tried to strangle you !”

McCoy squeezed nervously the arm of his Captain, trying to dissuad him to go to fight with Khan. 

“Jim...”

“I...” Kirk cut before to bite his lower lips an instant.

McCoy said nothing, inviting Kirk to take his time. The Captain took a deep breath and quickly declared:

“ I don't want to have to bury you too”.

Touched and surprised by the confession, the Doctor put his hand on Kirk's shoulder in a soothing gesture. He know that the death of the Captain Pike had greatly affected Jim. Otherwise, he wouldn't have rushed head first to Qo'nos to kill the Augment and fired Scotty. McCoy shake him gently by the shoulder, closing brievely his eyes. Kirk took a deep breath, chasing his anger away for now. But Kirk will definitively had a conversation with the Augment. It was out of question that Khan think he could to everything he wanted on the ship. 

“ I'm not in sugar.” He told with a small smile. “And it was just an accident”.

“Since when be strangled can be an accident ?” Jim asked, sceptical.

McCoy held on to raise his eyes before to answer:

“I have done a stupid thing but to my defense, I tried to stop Khan to do something even more stupid”. 

“And what kind of stupids things ? I would prefer to be warned if it threatens the life of my crew.” Jim said, frowing and suspicious. 

The Doctor fixed Jim, not knowing if he had to admit what he learnt a little earlier. McCoy quickly make the tour of his options before to make his choice. He will have to explain why he was kissing Khan so McCoy didn't want to reveal the secrets of the Augment... After all, Kirk didn't really have to know about the tatoo. 

“It's complicated” McCoy said after a moment. “But Khan isn't a threat to the Enterprise”.

“Well, if he isn't in the same room that Marcus at least” The Doctor thought, crossing his arms. 

Jim wanted to insist but he saw in his friend's look that he won't say anything unless being forced to do it. However, he was certain that Bones hid things on Khan and promising himself to follow discretely this case.

“We go to my cabine ?” McCoy asked suddenly before to show his marks. “ I need to hide this”.

Jim nodded and the two men make a detour by the corridor of chambers. They didn't meet a lot of people and the crewmembers were too much occupied for noticed the marks around Bone's neck. It was only when they were inside the Doctor's room that Kirk asked with a smirk on his face:

“And... Can you explain me what I saw later ?” 

Bones muttered a moment in his non-existent beard before to take a turtleneck tee-shirt. A scarf would have been more pratical but it was formally forbidden for the medical staff to wear something able to bother their gesture. McCoy put on his new tee-shirt before to answer with a growl:

“You perfectly saw.”

“Yes but I'd like to have a confirmation.” Added Jim, his smile growing.

“Were were kissing” McCoy said grumpily. “Do you have anothers stupids questions to ask me ?”

The Doctor passed by Jim to leave the room and the latter followed him, laughing. Both went to the Sick-Bay, knowing that to leave Khan alone a bit too long wasn't a good idea. Then, Kirk showed a more serious expression.

“Bones, I don't want to get involved in what doesn't concern me but I don't think it's a good idea.”

McCoy nodded seriously and sighed softly. As soon as he had to leave the Sick-Bay to run after Jim , he suddenly had been seizes by a horrible backward feeling. Bones's mind had replayed the scene since the beginning. And McCoy couldn't help but thought he was a bit masochist.

Honnestly, who kissed a man who had tried to kill you just before ?

“I don't think that will go farther.” McCoy said. “In my opinion, the situation just turned our heads”.

“Are you sure about that ?” Jim asked, frowing a little.

McCoy almost said “Asbolutely not” but he stopped himself at the last second and he just nodded. He didn't want to explain to Jim that when Khan kissed him, McCoy had brieftly felt a feeling that he didn't have since Jocelyn. Dammit, Bones even had the impression to become again a clumsy teenager experimenting his first kiss ! But the Doctor had to admit that Khan had a particular effect on him. 

It was obvious now, he was attracted by the Augment.

For fuck's sake as if he needed that !

The Doctor realized suddenly that he hadn't said a word since a moment when Jim began to wave his hand in front of McCoy's eyes. 

“Bones, you're okay ?”

“Yes”. McCoy lied before to move on. 

Jim wrinkled his eyes, fixing the back of his friend, not fully convinced. The rest of the path was made in a lighter atmosphere, Jim telling him his day on the bridge. He explained how Chekov had fallen from his chair by getting up hastily when they arrived in front of the door of the Sick-Bay. Bones opened the door and paused for a moment, surprised. In front of him, Khan and Spock were playing chess on McCoy's desk. Theirs faces betrayed no expression, completely absorbed by the game. Spock hardly raised his eyes towards them before moving his knight on the board. Kirk advanced in the room, shared between the surprise and the smile which threatened to make him lose any credibility. No, Jim wasn't going to smile like a moron in front of his First Officer and a terrorist playing chess because he found the situation funny. 

“Doctor McCoy”. Spock said after Khan make his move. “ I am obliged to remind you that Khan's presence in the Sick-Bay rather in a cell is conditioned by a constant supervision.” 

The Vulcan had slightly pressed on the last word, implying very well a “Then why I found him alone, hum ?”. McCoy rolled his eyes before to answer:

“I had an important discussion with the Captain and it must be private”.

“It's what I have said Commander Spock”. Told Khan with a neutral tone, watching Spock moving his bishop. 

Khan hid it but the 3D chess was more complex than the game of his time. But the Augment had quickly undertsood the rules even if it was a bit hard at first. Now, him and Spock played chess since ten minutes. Spock had passed to the Sick-Bay, in search of his Captain to be able to play chess with him as practically every evenings. And the Commander didn't appreciate that Khan was alone, although he didn't do anything. After somes questions, Spock decided that it was more logical to wait Kirk here. How they ended to play chess, it remained a mystery for Khan. 

But the Augment had to admit that Spock was a excellent opponent. Calculating, calm, reflexive. It was a good thing that Khan didn't had to face the Vulcan otherwise than with white and black pawns. 

“It does not excuse the absence of surveillance” Spock retorted, looking finally at his Captain and the Doctor.

Bones raised his eyes before mumbling a “ Pointy-eared bastard” and took one of his pads. Kirk had a smile before to approach the chess board. The game wasn't avanced enough to determine the winner but Kirk suspected that wouldn't be an easy party. The Captain bet on Spock anyway. 

“I will have to wait my turn.” Kirk pretended to complain.

Spock glanced at his Captain before to look at Khan. The Vulcan didn't like to give up a game before it was finished but on the other hand, he really wanted to play with Kirk. Khan seemed to feel Spock's hesitation and he decided to be kind towards the Commander even if Khan didn't like the Vulcan more than that. Maybe he could get on with Spock a day but for that, the Vulcan should stop looking at him as if Khan was going to blow up the Enterprise at any time. As if he was going to make that while his family was on board ! And the Doctor too....

Khan mentally slapped himself to chase this idea away.

“I wouldn't want to hold you here while obligations call you somewhere else Commander”. The Augment declared with a flicker smile. “We can continue this later if you want”. 

The Vulcan stared at him, looking for a eventual trap. Then he nodded and got up and began to tidy up the pawns of the chess game. Khan stays still and Kirk saw an occasion to call to order the Augment. Kirk helped Spock with the paws but he pretended to bang one of the pawns so it roll up to Khan. Kirk bent across the desk to get back the piece and he whispered with a threatening tone:

“If you ever hurt Bones again, I will kill you with my own hands. Slowly”. 

The Augment looked Kirk straight in the eyes and shook imperceptibly his head, showing that the message was received. The Captain smiled innocently before to take a step back and stretch out the pawn towards Spock. The latter only heard the name “Bones”, Kirk having whispered too low even for his Vulcan's ears. The Commander made no remark but gave a suspicious look towards the Augment. 

“Time to go now”. Said Kirk, beginning to turn his heels.

“Wait a minute Jim, one of your vaccines isn't up to date”. Aswered McCoy, lowering his pad. 

The young Captain winked several times before to make back of a step, fixing Bones to avoid any throw of hypospray ( it's already happened before). Khan watched him with a slightly raised brow, not knowing that Kirk hated needles, vaccines and all this things. Bones took one of his hypos and began to approach his Captain. 

“It's can't wait ?” Asked Kirk, continuing to move back.

“You already told me that the last time, pretexting an emergency.”

“I'm preety sure it still can waits”. Kirk retorted with a forced smile.

While moving back, Kirk's back eventually collides with Spock's chest which was behind him now. Jim turned his head to apologyse but McCu cut him:

“Commander Spock, could you stop the Captain from running away like a coward in front of a vaccine which is necessary for him ?” 

“I'm not a coward !” Kirk exclaimed, offended.

He tried to by-pass Spock but the Vulcan seized Kirk's arm gently but firmly, preventing him from leaving. Kirk watched him, eyes-wided.

“Spock ?”

“I am sorry Captain but Doctor McCoy is right”. Spock said calmly, his face blank.

Kirk looked at him, the word “Traitror !” flashing in his eyes. Bones approached with a small half-smile, looking – for Jim – purely sadistic. 

“Forget it Jim. You can't espace it this time”. 

The Captain made a comical grimace and raised reluctantly the sleeve of his uniform. Then, Jim unfolded his arm so McCoy can prick him. But when he saw the needle came near of his skin, the younger stirred, trying to fold up his arm to prevent the doctor from pricking him. 

“Jim, stop being a brat and stay still !”

“But you know I don't like that !” Jim retorted by continuing to move.

The Captain was suddenly kept in place more firmly when Spock put his second hand on Jim's shoulders. In fact, just an inch near the neck and it was the vulcan grip assured. Kirk tried to escape again but Spock almost nailed him on the spot. Sometimes, Jim forgot that Spock was stronger than him physically. 

“Spock, you're just a vile traitror”. Muttered Kirk, frowing his nose with an immature air.

“If that can please you Captain”. 

McCoy chuckled and finally succeeded in planting the needle in Jim's arm. The latter closed his eyes with a small whistling of pain who sounded more like the squeak of a puppy in the ears of the Doctor. It's only at this moment that the others men heard the discreet laughter behind them. Bones released Jim's arm, which returned towards him with a protective air as if Kirk was afraid that others needles go out from nowhere, and turned towards Khan. 

The Augment hadn't moved from his chair but he was slightly tilted forward, a hand in front of his mouth to try to hid his laugh but his look glow with amusement. When he saw the others watched him, Khan tried vainly to take a serious expression but he needed a good minute to stop to smile. The situation was so improbable that he hadn't be able to refrain from laughing.

And really, it was relaxing...

Kirk throw a gloomy look at Khan, before decreasing his sleeve.

“Stop making fun of me.”

“Oh, I'm so sorry Captain”. Khan aswered with an innocent smile.

But the youngest wasn't blind, having well understood that the Augment had fun at his depends. Kirk turned towards McCoy, crossing his arms.

“I want a lollipop” Claimed Kirk seriously.

Bones showed a dulled face before sighing, and Khan wondered if he had heard well. Apparently yes because he saw with surpise McCoy go to one of the drawers of his desk and to bring out a package of lollipop. 

“You're really a kid.” Answered McCoy before to stretching out the sweets to Kirk. 

“Exactly, so give me my lollipop.” Jim said with a grin.

Spock said nothing but he could only to approve the Doctor. His Captain could behave in a totally illogical way sometimes. Spock didn't try anymore to understrand him when that happened. The Captain took a apple flavour lollipop, having noticed that Spock always went away from him when he took chocolat flavour thus Kirk didn't touch it anymore, and saluted Mcoy and Khan.

“We'll be on Earth in fews hours.” 

McCoy nodded and watched his friends to leave the Sick-Bay. He returned then to his desk to tidy up the sweets but got Khan's interrogatory look. McCoy had a dulled sigh before answering quietly.

“A stupid joke.”

“A stupid joke that the Captain seems to take advantage” Khan said with a small smile.

Bones smiled back before to explain:

“It's because of him. Every members of the crew had to be vaccinated at the beginning of the year. But Jim refused to stay still as later. When I managed to corner him, he complained that the doctors always gave lollipos to their patients after a shot. Uhura told him that it was only for children but Jim insisted.”

The Doctor looked at the package, his smile growing larger.

“I don't know which one of his idiots had this idea but when I arrived at the Sick-Bay the next day, the lollipos were on one of the beds.”

McCoy was going to put the sweets in the drawers when Khan's voice cut him:

“Why do you give candies to the children who were inoculated ?”

Bones lift his head to look at Khan. The latter had his head slightly tilted on the left and McCoy can read in Khan's eyes that he was really confused and curious. McCoy needed a minute to undertstrand the reason of this surprise....What he could be stupid sometimes. He cleared his throat before answering slowly and unsure:

“Well... Generally, children hate being vaccinated, some even cry. It's just a practice to calm them or, if you prefer, a reward.”

Khan nodded, thinking that it wasn't his “doctors” who would have acted like that in his time. Cry was even the best way to be punished or, with the least patient scientists, to be slapped. Bones looked at Khan an instant before to streatch out the package of lollipops. 

“Take one.” Bones said without thinking.

The Augment stared the candies, as if they will blow up to his face. Bones sighed loudly before to shake the package a little.

“Take one, that won't kill you.” The Doctor said again.

Khan succeeded in keeping a perfectly neutral expression even if he was really surprised by the proposition. He didn't excepted that. Khan slowly raised his hand before to take a cherish lollipop. The Augment removed the packaging and put the candy in his mouth. Bones almost laughed by seeing the calculated slowness. It was like Khan began a delicate operation. The Augment gave a experimental lick, amazed by the slightly acid savour which bursted in his mouth. 

“So ?” McCoy asked.

Khan removed the lollipop before answering.

“It's... Good.” 

He looked really amazed and McCoy laughed a little. It was funny but also almost touching to see the Augment to react like a child. 

“Consider that as your reward to have supported the stings last time without stumbling.” 

Khan gave him back his smile before to suck his lollipop again. The Doctor tried to not to pay too much attention on the sucking noises behind him that he could heard sometimes. Perhaps to give a such a thing to the Augment wasn't the best thing to do for the sake of his mental health. Khan could look like a child with his lollipop but McCoy's imagination wasn't ashamed of being carried away...

“The marks around your neck are still visibles ?” Khan asked suddenly.

Bones posed an instant before to tip again on his padd.

“You only just avoided the disaster with Jim” McCoy aswered.

The Augment shrugged and didn't mentionned the threat blowed by the Captain a little earlier. McCoy stood up, still reading his padd while moving a little, verifying utensils, replacing some objects moved by the semi-fight... Khan watched McCoy and inhaled deeply. The Augment didn't feelt guilty easily but the more he looked at the Doctor, the more he wanted to apologise. Because McCoy deserve it. He was a good and brave man. 

“I'm sorry.” Khan said bluntly, making McCoy jumped a little.

The Doctor hadn't excepted that. He know a bit of things on the Augments, studying the Eugenic War at school. Heard Khan apologize was surprizing even if, of course, it was actually normal when you had tried to kill someone. McCoy sighed before to turn his head towards Khan.

“Excuses accepted.” 

Khan nodded with a little smile and McCoy just had the time to see him lick his lollipop. The Doctor felt his cheeks warmed and he turned abruptly his head, mortified by his lack of control over his imagination. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and Khan had the time to see McCoy's reaction. Oh. The Augment had a predatory smile and he applied to make louds sucking noises, amused by the nervous tics that he could see shaking the Doctor's body. 

Not wanting to be again interrupted, Khan approached discreetly the door of the infirmary and closed it. If McCoy noticed it, he said nothing. Anyway, the Doctor was far too much occupied with trying to remain calm. However, it's began to be a little too hot for his own good. McCoy stopped in front of one a biobed before to muttered :

“Why I have gave you this thing ?” 

Khan's smile grew larger while he removed the stick of his mouth, having finished it. Bones thought with relief that it was the end of the erotic sounds... But in fact, he hadn't too much hope concerning the fact that Khan keeps quiet. And McCoy was right because the Augment put his stick away and went just behind the Doctor and the latter was doing everything to ignore him.

“And why that Doctor ?”

Bones continued to fix stubbornly his screen in a very mature version of “Lalala, I'm ignoring you” but the proximity of the Augment just increased the warm feeling in his belly. It amused Khan even more and he bent, sticking his chest against McCoy's back. Khan put his hands on both sides of those of McCoy, leaving him no chance to escape. McCoy swallowed loudly and his hand stood still on the padd. Satisfied to have the full attention of the Doctor, Khan lowered a little his head and put his lips against McCoy's nape of the neck. The Doctor held a shiver and he was able to feel the Augment's smile. Khan gave few butterfly kiss on the skin before to rubbing slowly his nose against the tissues of the high neck of McCoy. The Doctor had to thight his fist to prevent an another shiver. 

“Khan...” McCoy whispered, trying to stop the Augment when one of his hand little pulled at the collar. 

The terrorist didn't stop and brushed slightly the marks around McCoy's neck with his lips. Khan did this again and again until a small panting in the room was heard. Khan stopped and McCoy, shamefull, felt his cheeks turned bright red. It was the more humiliating sound he ever did ! McCoy bitten his lower lips and eventually found the courage to turn around to face Khan. 

Tactical error.

The Doctor's gaze fell in both turquoise orbes which were Khan's eyes. A hungry light was lit inside and this time, McCoy shivered with want. Khan put his right hand on McCoy's cheek and attracted the Doctor's face towards him. Bones forgot any ideas to escape when Khan's mouth was on his and he didn't try to resist. The kiss became quickly passionate and McCoy left the Augment dominate it, not caring much about that. McCoy put one of his arm around Khan's neck and the other arm circled his back. They were pressed flush against each other and McCoy grunned when his beginning of erection found the one of Khan. 

Inside, the Doctor was rather proud to make a such effect on Khan. Firstly because he would have been incredibly ridiculous if that didn't was the case. Secondly, McCoy had to admit that Khan was gorgeous, magnetic even. It was... Flattering to know that he had managed to interest such a person. 

Khan broke the kiss and migrated in the neck of the Doctor and released a small annoyed sigh in front of the little skin who was exposed. 

“You are too much dressed Doctor” Khan said with a husky tone.

Clouded mind, Bones noticed vaguely that Khan was removing his tee-shit when a detail drew his attention.

“Leonard.” he whispered. 

“Hum ?”

The Augment had thrown the top of McCoy's uniform on the floor when the Doctor explained:

“My name is Leonard.”

Khan looked at him before to smile. He put his hands on Bones's shoulders and kissed him on the neck, nibbling and licking the skin to make a hickey over the fingers marks. It was much better to leave that kind of trace on the doctor body. McCoy had to bite his lips again to not let escape any sounds. He caught Khan's tee-shirt with his hands, baring his throat for more. Khan saw it and licked the hickey before whispered:

“Leonard....”

This time, McCoy can't do anything but to moan loudly. It was the first time that someone said his name with a voice so erotic. The effect was immediat. Bones felt his boner grew bigger, pushing against his boxer's fabric. Without thinking, McCoy took Khan's face between his hand and kissed hom. Contrary to the previous one, it was clumsy and theirs teeth collided but both men didn't care about it. 

Bones buried his fingers in Khan's hair and the Augment slided his hands along Bones's chest and the latter shudered. Khan put his hands on McCoy's stomach an instant and the Doctor wondered why Khan had stopped before Bones understand that Khan silentely asked him his agreement. As if he wanted to stop now ! To make Khan understand, McCoy stuck even more his hips against Khan's. The Augment had a little smile and began to undo Bones's belt. 

McCoy suddenly realized that he was the only one to be undressed since the beginning. He tuged the Augment's tee-shirt a little before to whisper:

“Could you remove this thing ? It's a bit in the way...”

Khan nodded brievely and quickly took off the clothe. The Augment left the tee-shirt untidily fallen on the ground and McCoy thought he was going to begin drooling. Bones knew that Khan was fine-looking but at his point ? The Doctor feel embarassed in comparison. He hadn't an exceptional body like Khan. 

But McCoy didn't had the time to think much about that when he was pushed against the biobed. McCoy's back fell on the matress and Khan finds himself quickly above the Doctor. Khan stuck on the Doctor and inhaled deeply McCoy's scent, feeling more and more aroused. The Augment rubbed his hips against McCoy's, making them moan. Khan noticed an instant that everynthing went fast, too fast even.... Few hours ago, the Augment would never have intented to be in such situation with McCoy, a doctor and a Starfleet Member. All that he was supposed to hate. But Khan realized that he didn't care at all. His last sexuals intercourses were with Marcus and Khan only wanted to forget them definitively. But the Augment didn't want to had sex now, it was still a bit too soon for that.  
It was just about pleasure with someone Khan liked.

That he really liked....

Both men keep grinding against each others, the friction of their clothes against their erections was almost unbearable. Bones thought that it will end soon at this rate, the heat in his groin becoming more and more intense. Khan raised one of his knees beteween the Doctor's legs and pressed it against his crotch. Bones moaned quickly and Khan bit McCoy's collarbone. The Augment had a satisfied grin when he heard Bones groan and the Doctor scratched Khan's back with his nails in return. McCoy had guessed that they wouldn't go in the heart of the things but Bones was okay with that too. Moving his head a little on the side, the Doctor saw Khan's tatoo and promised himself that he will erased it whatever happens. Without looking, Bones took the Augment's hand and squeezed it. Khan brievely stiffed but quickly relaxed. He said nothing but was interiously touched by the gesture. 

They continued until Bones curves suddenly against Khan. The doctor tilted his head on the side and moaned noisily when he came, making dirty his boxer and a little his pants. Khan didn't lasted long after that and this time, he bit McCoy's shoulder to suppress his owns sounds. They remained against each other, McCoy was more breathless that Khan but the both were absorbed in a post-orgasmic satisfaction. The Augment stroked his hairs back, trying vainly to put them in place. After a minute, Khan rised up a little on his elbows, without getting loose from McCoy. They looked at each other and Bones whispered:

“It's the last time I give you a lollipop...”

“Afraid to end like that again ?” Khan asked with grin.

Bones rolled his eyes before to answer:

“Afraid isn't really the word which I would use.”

Khan continued to smile before to glance at his body entangled with the Doctor's body. Now that the sexual tension was gone, Khan suddenly realized what they had done. Yes, they didn't fucked but the Augment didn't really know what to do from now. 

“Whe should change before somebody arrives.” He finaly said.

But while the Augment begin to get up, the Doctor spent his arms around Khan's shoulders to prevent him from moving. 

“Don't even try, I know that you had closed the door earlier.” 

A bit surprised, Khan fixed the Doctor in the eyes before to said.

“I didn't thought you had heard me”

“You aren't as discreet as you want to believe it.” McCoy aswered, rolling his eyes. “ And I wouldn't probably left that happened if I had known that whoever could came inside the Sickbay at any time. I'm not a damned exhibitionist.”

Khan had to admit that the Doctor marked a pretty good point. However, the Augment still hesitated to remain stretched out on McCoy. He had lost the habit of being comfortable with somebody like that. Bones noticed it and sighed softly and pushed a little between Khan's shoulders blades to incite him to lie down again. 

“ Now, we sleep okay ?” McCoy asked. “We will be on Earth soon and a loads of things is going to fall on us.”

Bones thought a moment that he would never had such an opportunity with Khan and he didn't wanted to ended it now. A thought entailing an other one, McCoy realized he get too attached to the Augment. 

“Do- Leonard....” Khan whispered but McCut cut him.

“Just sleep, okay ?”

Khan hesitated before admiting his defeat silently and listened the Doctor. The offer was too attractive anyway. The Augment lay down against McCoy, his head resting under the Doctor's chin. Khan was taller and this position put his feet almost outside the biobed but the Augment found it strangely comfortable. McCoy passed his fingers between Khan's hair and was struck by the surprising lightness of the Augment's body. 

“You're much lighter than what I believed.” Bones said wonderingly.

“An advantage for you.” Khan aswered, looking the doctor by the corner of his eyes.

“Yeah, but it's a little too much” McCoy declared with his habitual frow. “ You need to eat more and...”

But he was cut by a kiss which lasted only the time to make Bones lose the thread of his sentence. Broking the contact, Khan showed a smirk.

“We have said sleep Doctor.” 

McCoy muttered before to nod. Khan took back his initial position and closed his eyes. McCoy tightened his arms around the Augment's shoulder. The Doctor didn't had any idea of how this story will end when the Enterprise will be on Earth. He sincerely hoped that Khan wouldn't be put to death. But even if the Augment escaped the capital sentence, they would have no more chance to be together like that again. 

Perhaps, it was a good thing after all....

Bones held a sigh and closed his eyes. He get worked up with all this things, and his new tendency to had a crush for a superhuman megalomaniac, later. Now, he was going to make what he had recommended to Khan:

Sleep.


End file.
